An active matrix drive type liquid crystal display panel includes, for example, an active matrix substrate having sub-pixels each being a minimum unit of an image and including a switching element, a pixel electrode connected to the switching element, and others, a counter substrate facing the active matrix substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the active matrix substrate and the counter substrate. Here, in many active matrix substrates, an auxiliary capacitor is provided in each sub-pixel in order to stably retain charge of the liquid crystal layer in each sub-pixel, namely a liquid crystal capacitor in each sub-pixel. In the active matrix drive type liquid crystal display panel, there are constant demands for increasing the aperture ratio of each sub-pixel to reduce electric power consumption by a backlight and for reducing electric power required to drive the liquid crystal display panel.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a liquid crystal display device (corresponding to the liquid crystal display panel) including a storage capacitor (corresponding to the auxiliary capacitor) having transparent electrodes on a transparent substrate, a coating type transparent insulating film covering the transparent electrodes and having a dielectric constant greater than or equal to 4.0, and pixel electrodes on the coating type transparent insulating film in order to increase the aperture ratio.
The active matrix substrate in which an auxiliary capacitor is provided in each sub-pixel includes a plurality of gate lines extending parallel to each other, a plurality of capacitor lines each extending between adjacent two of the gate lines, and a plurality of source lines extending parallel to each other in a direction orthogonal to the gate lines. Each of the switching elements is provided, for example, at a corresponding one of intersections of the gate lines and the source lines. In the active matrix drive type liquid crystal display panel, a technique has been proposed where the switching elements are arranged in a staggered pattern along the gate lines and the source lines so that the polarity of a signal input to each source line is inverted for every line, and not only the gate lines but also the capacitor lines are sequentially scanned and driven, thereby reducing degradation in image quality and reducing panel driving power.
For example, Patent Document 2 describes a liquid crystal display device in which switching means (corresponding to the switching elements) of display pixels (corresponding to the sub-pixels) adjacent to each other in a direction in which signal lines (corresponding to the source lines) extend are connected to the signal lines different from each other in order to reduce panel driving power and to reduce degradation in image quality.